


A Secret No More

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, F/M, Happy Ending, ML, Marichat, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat is upset because he thinks Ladybug is going to hate him, so he goes to the only person he can think to talk to, Marienette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret No More

She hadn't really ever entertained the idea that they could have been the same person before. Not until he was standing in front of her that night. He came to her crying, hiccuping through tears. Chat's green eyes were full of salt water that continued to drop out despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.  
Marienette wasn't expecting her partner to show up tonight. She never did actually. But she'd grown to enjoy his impromptu drop-ins. But this, this was somethings else entirely. She wasn't overjoyed to see him, the only thing coursing through her was worry.  
"Chat, are you okay? What's wrong, Kitty?" She hoped her pet name would calm him some.  
"I've r-ruined everything, Princess," he whimpered out. "I'm sorry to c-come to you l-like this. I just don't know who else I c-could go to." He let her take him in her arms.  
"It's okay, Kitty, what's wrong? What happened?" She could feel him tense in her arms.  
"My Lady is going to h-hate me now," he sobbed out. His arms tightened around her.  
"Chat, Ladybug could never hate you." She attempted to comfort him with her words.  
"My dad saw me transform this morning. Our s-secret identities are so important to My Lady. She'll never talk to me again, Marienette. I don't know what to do. I ran here after I got home and my father was waiting in my room. He knew. And I couldn't detransform yet." It was only then that Marienette became acutely aware of the beeping of his ring. It was one thing to accidentally show his father who he was, but her? She didn't know what to do either. She could feel he only had a matter of seconds before he was going to turn back into his everyday self.  
It wasn't long after that thought that the green bubbles removed his magical suit. Marienette was still hugging him and couldn't see his face. She held onto him for dear life, as if she were to let go, it could possibly shatter her entire existence.  
"Marienette? Will you look at me," he asked breathless and wearily.  
"But your identi-"  
"It's already ruined isn't it? My Lady will hate me no matter what I do now." He sighed. She allowed him to pull back. She had her eyes closed, she didn't realize that she had shed a tear until she felt him wipe it away. "Princess, you're crying, why?"  
"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid for you. I'm afraid of who I may see standing before me." Marienette whispered.  
"I'm still the same Chat Noir. I'm no different a person. Please Marienette, don't be frightened," He whispered back, ending with taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.  
Slowly Marienette opened her eyes. Her vision blurry to start but clearing as a familiar blond headed boy with green eyes that she'd been fawning over for a year came into sight.  
"A-Adrien," her surprised tone sent shallow chuckles through the boy's body.  
Everything started clicking together. The way they'd both disappear and have horrible lies to make up for it. The way Chat had gotten flustered the first time he saw her room on one of his late night drop ins. The way Adrien would glance after her as if he knew some inside joke with her.  
She knew in her heart that she could never be mad at him for revealing his identity to her. And she knew that it wasn't worth it to be upset that his father knew. Despite Adrien being the apple of her eye, she knew it didn't come close to how close and safe Chat made her feel.  
The two being the same person surprised her, but she could see the ways that they were the same. Adrien always seemed so reserved, but she had heard him when he was being unreserved. He could act completely wild when he wanted to. Just as Chat could be reserved and thoughtful. The fact that she hadn't put the pieces of the puzzle together by herself made her more upset than anything.  
Adrien's eyes seemed to be close to shedding more tears the longer she just stared at him. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but only a whimper managed to escape. Marienette pulled herself together, she couldn't let her partner, her best friend, wallow in agony like this.  
"It's okay, shh, it's okay." She pulled him close to her once again.  
"Ladybug is g-going to hate m-me. Why did I think this w-was a good i-idea. I not only e-exposed myself to one person, but t-to another, and only one of th-those was an accident." He cried in her arms, tripping over words. Marienette made up her mind right there. She couldn't let him feel this way. She was going to do the one thing he feared she'd hate him for.  
"Chaton, I could never hate you." His body shook from wretched sobs. She then whispered, "Tikki, spots on."  
"Princess, w-what are you-," his question was cut short when he saw the red magic floating around them, turning his princess into his lady.  
"Please, Kitty, believe me when I say I could never hate you."  
"My Lady-Princess-Marienette, you're, you're- God, why are you so perfect and I'm such an idiot?" He smiled a small smile, clearly trying to sort out what to think, as she had done not minutes before.  
"Adrien, you aren't an idiot. I am. How could I even let you think that I'd ever hate you? I care about you so much, Chaton." Marienette put her hands around his head and pulled the taller boy down so that his head was rest on her collar bone and her chin comfortingly on top of his perfect locks.  
"You're not mad?" He seemed so tentative in asking.  
"I couldn't ever be truly mad with you, Chaton. You're my partner. You are my closest friend. I love you so much, Adrien." She felt hot tears seeping through her suit onto her chest.  
"I love you, too, Marienette."  
-END-


End file.
